


If I could change your mind, I would hit the ground running

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Echo Positivity Week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becoming a family, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya - Time Jump, Female Friendship, Found Family, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Echo ending up on the Ring was chance, the universe sparring her life from certain doom, leaving her with people who ranged from hatred to total indifference towards her.But slowly, with time, and with work, she starts to feel like maybe this group could be her family.





	If I could change your mind, I would hit the ground running

**Author's Note:**

> Echo Positivity Week Day 3!  
> Prompt: Favourite Relationship
> 
> Spacekru sisters!!

****_\--------4 days post Praimfaya.---------_

The air rattling through the grates on the wall was loud.

Echo wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to the fact that there was no silence. The air rattled. The walls and floor creaked. The electricity hummed through the lights and the walls. The noise meant they were going to live.

So much noise. So overwhelming.

She was sitting on the floor, on the wall. It had been almost 4 days, and she had helped as much as she could, searching through rooms and under floorboards and in every nook and cranny to find anything they could use. She wasn’t sure she was even sure what would be useful, there was a good chance half of the stuff she had brought into the main room would be useless.

Her ears were ringing. The noise never stopped.

She hadn’t slept.

She also hadn’t showered. Monty, the nice boy who was with the pretty blonde girl, who’s hands were burned and raw and swollen, was in charge of getting the water running. Raven had promised she would help when she could but she had so much else to do. Monty was directing people, and it was taking very long.

She was parched. They were rationing the water they had brought with them, and it wasn’t much.

It helped that she hadn’t spoken much. She had no one to talk to anyway.

Raven was so busy she wasn’t sure she even noticed anyone, so focused on the ship. Monty too.

Bellamy had been fine, but he was busy, and certainly wasn’t going to go out of his way to talk to her.

The joke about throwing her overboard rang in her ears.

The _frikdre-_ Emori, she mentally corrected, kept a wide berth, her eyes flaming anytime they were close.

Murphy, the boy she was with, was so protective, Echo didn’t dare step close to either of them.

She slept with her sword next to her in bed, just in case one of them had the idea that taking her out would make Emori safer.

Make any of them safer.

She was the threat.

They all had someone. It looked like Emori and Murphy were a little bit separate, but Murphy seemed to be part of the fold, and the other four were already a well oiled machine.

A yell broke her out of her mind.

“I DID IT!” A male voice echoed through the ship.

“We can shower?!” A girls voice called back.

“I mean yeah, and we can you know… drink water and start growing the algae.” Monty. Of course.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I wanna wash my hair.” Harper, she finally placed the voice.

The war paint on her skin was still caked on. She wanted to wash it away. To start fresh, to feel clean, and forget the pain that it brought up.

As if she could ever forget.

The blood from her hand was still caked on her stomach.

The cut on her hand was still throbbing, she hadn’t asked anyone to care for it, using small amounts of her water rations to rinse it every day and hiding it.

Not that anyone was really paying attention.

Good thing that loneliness was something she had long ago learned to live with.

She stayed sitting while the rest of them ran towards bathrooms, and listened as the water started hitting the floor, and the smell of shampoo wafted through the halls.

She stayed sitting while they all whooped and hollered, excited to be clean, cheering and chanting Monty’s name.

She stayed in her spot while they all got clean, while they found towels, while they all got redressed, and grouped up in the common space, sounding happier and more relaxed.

She waited until they all sounded settled, and then quietly stood and found her way too the closest shower.

The knobs were different than she was used too, but she twisted and turned until the water was scalding, almost too hot to touch, and pulled her sticky dirty clothes off her her skin, and stepped under the hot stream. She washed her hair first, pulling it back into a knot behind her head, and then turned and started to try to scrub away the paint and blood, but it proved difficult, like it had become one with her skin. She kept scrubbing, so hard her skin started to feel raw, but it wouldn’t come off.

The memories of the small candle, the knife to her gut, the despair, came rushing back, until she couldn’t contain it anymore, and sat on the ground under the stream and sobbed, curled into a ball.

She didn’t know how long she had been there crying when the cool touch of someones hand startled her, and she kept back.

Harper’s face was soft, and sad, and full of understanding.

“…. are you okay?” She kept her voice low, like Echo was some forest creature that would scurry away at too loud a noise. She thought about lying, about composing her face and nodding, but the words fell out. She told Harper about the moments before Bellamy came to find her in the room, the despair and hopelessness, how close she had been to giving up. She told her about feeling so alone, like no place in the whole universe belonged to her. Harper eventually just sat, fully clothed in the the water, and brushed her thumbs against Echo’s arms in a soothing pattern as the words fell from her lips.

She eventually stopped talking, realising she had said more words in that mass purging of emotions then she had said since she got on this ship, her sobs having calmed to hiccups. They sat in silence for a second before Harper spoke again.

“Before we found you on the road, in the rover, I almost gave up. I was with my… my friend, Jasper, and he was ready to die, and I just… couldn’t go on living anymore. I couldn’t just _keep fighting_ , forever and ever. I was so tired. I’m still just… so so tired. I understand. But you do have a place, you have a place here with us.”

“Where do I fit? You have Monty, Murphy has Emori, Bellamy and Raven and you and Monty and Murphy are a team, and I’m… the enemy. I see the way Murphy and Emori stare at me, like I might just snap and attack one of them, like I’m some feral creature with uncontrollable violent instincts. And everyone else is so busy… they hardly see me.”

“Just because you don’t fit right now, doesn’t mean you wont. Just give it time.”

“I can’t stand this place. The sound, it never stops, the rattling, and humming, and creaking, and hissing. Its so loud I can hardly sleep. It smells like metal and something harsh, it burns my nose and my eyes. The air feels thin, like if I stop paying attention I might suffocate.”

“Well, there isn’t much I can do for you about the smell, and you’ll get used to the air, i promise there is enough, but lets get you cleaned up and then I can try to find something to help with the noise? And maybe you’ll let me look at your hand?”

Echo just nodded, and stood, and Harper took a soft cloth from the drawer near her and wet it, coating it in soap, and proceeded to gently rub circles across Echos abdomen, standing in her clothes under the water, dripping wet, until the blood was wet enough and broken loose and was able to rinse off. She followed the same pattern on Echo’s face, soft gentle circles until the water running off her face ran clear instead of a murky white colour. She offered her a clean towel, and a pair of clean clothes she had brought from the other room, and stepped out to find her own dry clothes. When she came back, finding Echo dried and dressed, she wrapped her hand around her forearm, and led her to medical.

The alcohol burned the cut on her hand as Harper gently pressed a soaked piece of cloth into her palm, but but was the kind of pain that meant healing so she bit into her cheeks and fussed out air between her teeth and said nothing. Harper rubbed some kind it paste, an ointment she called it, across the wound, and wrapped it in a clean piece of cloth they had cut from clothes for children when they realised they had very few bandages.

“Now about the sound.” Harper said, rummaging through another drawer and coming up with a small container.

“These are ear plugs.” She said, holding out two small pieces of foam towards her. “You can shape them into your ear and press them in and it should muffle the sound a bit. I wouldn’t recommend wearing them all the time, or you’ll never get used to it, but maybe to sleep, and for the first little while, it’ll help?”

Echo took them, and pressed them into her ears, and the instant quiet caused her to let out a long breath of relief and close her eyes, holding on to the silence. She opened them again to see Harper smiling, half laughing. She said something, but Echo couldn’t hear it, and she pulled out one ear.

“What?”

“I asked if it was working, but it looks like it is.”

“Yes, this is amazing, thank you.”

“Of course. Happy to help.”

Harper turned to walk away, and Echo almost let her, but being treated with kindness had her close to tears, so she called out.

“Harper?”

She turned, eyebrows raised.

“Why are you… doing all of this?”

“Because 5 years is a very long time to be lonely, especially when you don’t have to be.”

Echo just nodded, and Harper smiled, turning and leaving Echo alone in the medical. She shoved the other ear plug back into her ear, and found a mirror to run her fingers through her wet hair and braid it.

Her face, clean from the white paint, stared back at her, her eyes puffy and red.

She braided her hair and turned away. Her exhaustion was overwhelming, and the quiet from the earplugs was reminding her just how much.

She curled into her bed, the sword by her side, and fell asleep instantly, wrapped in her blankets and the silence, and the warm feeling of Harpers kindness.

In the next few weeks, she spent a little more time in the common space. She would usually stay in the corner, off to the side, but being in the room felt like a start. By the approving smile Harper gave her, she seemed to agree.

It was a start.

_\---------5 months post Praimfaya.----------_

They had been on the ring about 6 months, when Raven approached her with a stern look on her face, her shoulders back and head high.

“I want you to teach me to fight.” She said, matter of fact.

Echo looked up from the childrens book Bellamy had given her to start learning how to read in english. Queen Nia hadn’t seen much need for a soldier to be educated.

It was sort of embarrassing how little she knew compared to the rest of them.

“To fight?” She said, wary.

“Well… yes. To fight, and to get stronger. My leg wont ever be better but if I can make the rest of me stronger maybe it will help. And when we eventually get back to earth, I’d like to be able to defend myself.”

She nodded, considering. She was still thinking of a plan when Raven spoke up again.

“Well? Will you help me?”

“Sure.” She responded, and Raven nodded and wandered off.

Two days later, they were in the workout room Bellamy had set up. A heavy punching bag hung in the corner, soft mats created a floor space for sparing, and the rest of the equipment Bellamy was able to find was stacked around the edges of the room, and a large fan was stuck in the corner to keep the room cool.

She wasn’t sure why they needed that. 6 months in and she was still constantly freezing.

Echo started them slow, guiding Raven through different moves that would help her get stronger in her back and her thighs and her hips, trying not to push her too hard.

That lasted about 3 days.

“Why the fuck are you going easy on me?”

“What?”

“I know you work yourSELF harder than this. So why are you acting like I’m going to break?”

“Well I just didn’t want to-“

“You just think I’m fragile, because of my leg? You think I can’t handle it?”

She fought the urge to role her eyes. She was unsuccessful.

“Oh so now I’m annoying.”

“When was the last time you actually worked out?” She snipped. Raven opened her mouth and then closed it again. “Exactly. I’m not treating you like this because I think you’ll break. I’m treating you like this because if you start too hard to fast, you WILL hurt yourself. But sure, go ahead, try and do what I do.” She said, gesturing to the heavy weights she liked to use. Raven just stood there. “Thats what I thought. You may be the smartest person on this ship, but you don’t know everything. I’m done for today.” She said, and turned on her heel, stalking out.

The next morning, Raven was in the workout room when she walked in, early for her morning workout.

“Teach me.”

“So… no apology or anything?”

“I don’t really do that.”

“Clearly.”

It was a bit of a face off. They stared each other down. Echo finally spoke.

“You don’t like me.”

“I don’t DISLIKE you. I just don’t know you. You hide away, keep to yourself.”

“Well its not like anyone other than Harper ever extends an invitation.”

“Why do you even need one?”

“Because you all came here as a group. Even Emori, she had someone. I came alone, completely alone, and pretty much your enemy on some level. Don’t act like if I had just started coming in to spend time with you guys, you’d have welcomed me with open arms.”

“We would… well… I mean. You could have tried.”

“I’d rather not set myself up for failure immediately.”

Raven threw her arms up in the air, exasperation all over her face.

“This is me trying. Okay? So take it or leave it.”

“Why do you want me to help you with this anyway? And don’t say its about strength and fighting.”

“Because being up here, with nothing to do, is starting to make me stir crazy. I need to get out my aggression, and this always seems to help you and Bellamy. But I don’t know how.”

Echo nodded. Finally an ounce of truth. Finally some acknowledgement that none of them but Monty seemed to actually want to be here, trapped in this metal ring, eating algae, with 6 other people.

Finally some proof that she wasn’t totally alone in this.

“Okay, then lets do it.”

She spent the next few months getting Raven stronger, and Harper started joining after a few weeks, and then Bellamy, and then Monty. Murphy and Emori stayed back, for while, but by the end of the first year on the ring they all worked out as a group, and eventually they started boxing and sparring together. When they’d get in fights, they’d work it out in clean fights where no one got hurt, and the bloody broken noses and bruised knuckles got less and less common.

She was part of the group, and the days passed a little bit less slowly, and felt a little bit less lonely.

She and Raven would sit together at meals, and would watch movies after Murphy found an old computer that had the entire arks database of movies and tv shows still logged, and she thought maybe, this was her first chance to have a real family.

_\--------One year and 7 months post Praimfaya-----------_

The hardest thing she’s faced is getting Emori to open up to her.

She knows why. Emori had told her why on their first day on the ring.

Emori’s hand hasn’t been covered since about 10 months in, when they had all been forced to walk around in nothing but their skivvies until Monty worked out a new way to make soap to clean their clothes. She had uncovered it because the wrap was starting to smell, and getting stiff, and Murphy had convinced her it was okay to take it off.

Echo had never seen anything like it before.

 _Frikdriena_ were not allowed in any grounder society, and Azgeda had been the fiercest of them all, and upholding that rule had proved no exception. The babies were often killed, and if they weren’t they were cast out in to the forest. She had never met a _frikdriena_ before Emori, but her culture had stories about them.

Cursed people, who would bring terrible luck down on their clan should they be allowed to stay.

Monsters, to be feared.

But Emori was none of those things.

She was brilliant. Supposed to bring bad luck, but if anything, her being there was the best luck of all. She was learning everything so quickly, and having her to help Monty and Raven would certainly keep them alive up there, and probably help them find their way back down.

She was wildly brave. She had heard a lot of stories from her about her life before they came to space. Echo had always respected survivors, people like her. People who had lived through adversity and horror and loss and still persevered.

She was funny, and kind, and warm, and happy.

Echo had tried to get close to Emori, but it was hard, and that barrier to Emori was also a barrier to Murphy. He was protective of her, always finding some way to stand between them, even now, like he was worried he’d need to block an attack.

The angry looks and glares had stopped pretty early on in their time, but the wary feeling and unease had never gone away.

She had tried. The two of them had started teaching the skai people Trigedasleng together, and Emori worked out with them now, though she was the last one to join, and Echo had long since started joining group activities, but Emori always kept her distance.

She had no idea how to get past it.

She couldn’t just tell her it was okay, because theres no way Emori would believe her, and it felt strange to say anyway.

So she just kept trying, kept talking to her, kept trying to act like she didn’t feel the tension, because maybe acting like there wasn’t a problem would maybe eventually make the problem go away?

She doubted it.

Funny enough, all it took was a little (a lot) of Monty’s gross algae moonshine and one night to get there.

They were all sitting on the floor, all drunk as could be, when Harper started it.

“Echo, you know you’re like a cat, right?” She said, through her giggles.

“What?”

“A cat! You’re so quiet, and stealthy, and you’re picky about who you like, but you’re also just… so warm.”

“I’m warm?”

“Shes warm?” Said Bellamy, laughing loudly.

“Yeah!!!”

“No, she is a cat though. Quiet, deadly, but also so cute.” Said Raven, tugging on one of Echo’s braids.

“Well, if I’m a cat, what are all of you?”

“If any of you call me a cockroach I’m leaving.” Said Murphy, rolling his eyes.

“But it fits!” Yelled Monty. He always got loud when he was drunk.

“Harper, you’re like a bunny. Strong, but also cute. So cute. The cutest.” Echo said, turning so her back was too the group and then leaning back until she was laying down, her head in the circle, staring at the ceiling.

“Oh yeah, she’s definitely a rabbit.”

“ _Thumpa._ ” Said Emori.

“Oh yes! In trig, rabbit is _thumpa_!” Echo said, laughing.

“Oh so what is cat?”

“ _Sofstepa_!”

“Oh my gosh thats perfect, i never hear Echo coming. I’m calling you that forever.” Said Murphy, leaning himself against the wall and taking a long swig from his cup.

“Oh lets do nicknames!!” Harper said, smiling so wide Echo was amazed her face didn’t crack in half.

“Well, you’re _thumpa_ then.” Echo said, reaching over and squeezing her calf.

“Bellamy is a wolf. For sure.” Raven said, from behind her cup.

“Wow. I was not expecting a COOL animal from you, Reyes.”

“It fits! You’re friendly, and such a pack animal. Big, strong, but also a little dopey, like all dogs. Either that or a bear.”

“Oh i like bear. He’s such a momma bear.”

“Bear in trig is teddi” Echo chimed in.

“Like teddy bears?” Harper asked.

“That works, because Bellamy is definitely a teddy bear.” Monty chimed in.

“Augh thats great.” Said Raven.

“wow. thanks guys.” Said Bellamy, with a voice full of fondness. She tried to ignore the way her stomach fluttered when he talked. It had been happening for a while.

“Raven would be an octopus.”

‘WHAT?! I gave you cute and cuddly, and you give me slimy and 8 legged? Seriously Bell.”

“Well, they’re literally the smartest animals in the world so….”

“Nevermind, ill take it. What is octopus in trig?”

“eitmeika”

“Perfect.” Said Monty. “What about me?”

“Monty is an elephant. A oleefon” Emori said.

“What?! How?”

“Super smart, but also super kind. John showed me old videos of them, they used to paint and take care of people and stuff. Definitely an elephant.”

“I like it too.” Said Harper, smiling and pressing a sloppy wet kiss into Monty’s cheek.

“Okay but oleefon sounds like oliphant. From the Lord of the Rings movies John has been making us watch.” Emori said. 

“They’re good movies!!” John grumbled, defensively.

“Okay, everyone else gets animals that are at least kind of cute, and you guys leave me with a damn insect?” Said Murphy.

“If the shoe fits.” Chirped Monty, laughing.

“I don’t even have one yet, so stop complaining.” Emori pipped up.

“Emori is a racoon.” Raven pipped up.

“Those little furry things that eat garbage?”

“Okay, yes they eat trash, but they’re super sneaky, and tough as hell, and they steal shit all the time, like they’re the best thieves.”

Emori tried to look grumpy, but she couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Besides, racoon in trig is _snacha_ , and thats so cute.” Echo said, and Harper let out a soft ‘aw’ in agreement.

“Well, if I’m a racoon, John is a rat.”

The whole group burst into laughter at that. Harper rolled into Monty’s lap, plopping her legs across Murphy’s lap. Emori leaned forward over her crossed legs, with her hands on the ground, doubled over. Bellamy chuckled with his back against the wall, and Raven let herself fall until she was laying on the floor with Echo, their hair mingling together in the circle.

“Could I at least be a mouse? I feel like mice aren’t as gross.”

“Aw come on, lets try and give him a nicer name.” Harper giggled.

“Fine. Mouse it is.”

“Em, thats perfect. A Jehri. ” Echo said, turning her head to look at her and reaching over and grabbing her hand, giving it a squeeze.

The rest of the group kept laughing, but Emori stopped, and so did Echo. Her hand was resting on Emori’s left hand.

She didn’t move it, and Emori didn’t pull away, but they made eye contact.

In Emori’s eyes was a challenge.

_Pull away. Look disgusted. I dare you._

Instead, Echo held her eyes, and slid her hand under Emori’s to lace their fingers together, loose and casual. She issued her own challenge back.

_Pull away. Refuse to let me in. Refuse to see that I’ve grown. I dare you._

They held eye contact for a minute, and then Emori looked away, sliding forward a little so their hands would stay laced together, leaning into Johns shoulder.

Murphy looked down, his eyes widening when he saw their hands. He glanced up at her. Echo just stared back, holding his gaze. He nodded, short and barely noticeable, and then wrapped his arm around Emori’s shoulder, pressing a kiss into her temple, and that was that.

The night went on, the drunkenness leading to dancing and singing, and sharing one pack of the last few food rations, that they had stored away, just a protein bar and some dried fruit, but it was a treat nonetheless, and eventually, all of them piling up on the floor near a window, pillows and blankets underneath, to watch the moon rise up over the planet.

Emori laid down right next to her, and they held hands, her fingers laced through Emori’s larger ones, for the rest of the night.

_\-------- 2 years and 4 months post Praimfaya---------_

“God I need to wash my hair.” Muttered Emori under her breath.

“Oh me too. Rationing shampoo is a good idea, but once every two weeks is rough.” She groaned.

“Is it wash day yet?” Emori asked.

Harper popped her head in.

“I think its tomorrow, but I think Monty might let us use go early.”

“Oh can you ask him? He likes you best.”

Harper rolled her eyes, and wandered off.

Raven pipped up from the couch where she was laying with her head hanging off the cushion.

“Finn used to wash my hair for me when we were younger. It was nice, it’s so relaxing.”

Raven had been a lot more open about her past with Finn recently. Emori smiled.

“John likes it when I do that, but he’s terrible at it. He’s always too soft.”

“I’ve never had someone else wash my hair.”

“Really!?” They both asked.

“Never?” Harper said, from around the corner. “Monty said yes by the way.”

“Augh yes. But for real, never?” Raven asked.

“Not that I can remember. I’m sure as a kid but…”

“I have an idea!” Said Emori, standing up, reaching her hand out and helping Echo stand up. “Come with me.”

She led them to the bathroom, and pulled up a chair towards the shower head.

“We’ll wash each others hair. It’s nice, and Echo needs to know what it’s like.”

“Oh, that’d be nice.” Harper said, smiling. “Should we invite the boys?” Raven asked, already pulling off her jeans.

The rest of them shared looks, and chimed “no” in unison, laughing, and then pulled of their clothes, stripping to their skivvies and grabbing the shampoo from the cabinet. Raven sat in the chair, after Emori pointed to it for her, and pointed Echo to the floor in front of it. Harper sat down in front of Echo, and Emori turned on the water.

They each took turns taking the showered and wetting the others hair, and then Emori stood behind the chair and put some shampoo it her hand, passing it to Raven, down the line.

The first press of Raven’s fingers against her scalp made her groan. She pressed her fingers against Harpers scalp, and followed Raven’s motions, massaging her scalp and letting the soap suds up, working it through her hair, enjoying the feeling on her own scalp.

Raven worked the soap through her hair, gently pulling the knots free and massaging into her scalp, working the oils out of her hair. It was nice, and soothing, but more than that, it felt… safe. Like someone else cared for her.

She had never been cared for before this.

She had never been cared for before she ended up in space with these 6 strangers, all alone while her home burned below her, in a metal tube that scared her to death. Funny how the most terrifying thing she had ever done led her to this.

Her hands were covered in soap, and she didn’t want to take them out of Harpers blonde hair, so when her tears started falling, she let them. She let the water run down her cheeks, and drip onto her bare thighs, quiet as the girls talked and chattered around her. 

Loved. Thats how this felt. It made her feel loved.

She couldn’t think of a single person who had ever actually loved her in her life.

And now she had 6.

Emori rinsed Raven’s hair and went to sit in front of Harper to get her own hair washed, and when she walked past, she saw Echo’s tear streaked face.

“Aw _sofstepa_ , whats wrong?”

Harper spun around, and Raven climbed down from the chair, pulling herself in to Echo’s side. The girls wrapped themselves around her, shampoo’d hair and all, and held her close.

When they pulled back, still sitting close, Raven’s arm around her waist, Harpers hand still stroking her knee, Emori holding her hand, they waited, letting her sniffle until she could talk.

“I just… realised that I love you all, I guess. And that this might be the first time I’ve ever actually felt like someone else might love me. Might care for me.”

“Of course we do.” Harper said softly. “Of course we love you.”

“Yeah, obviously.” Raven said, and Echo rolled her eyes. So brash, always.

“Sometimes I feel like that too. Before John, I never had anyone but my brother, and even him… It wasn’t the same. This feeling… like a family. It’s different.”

“It’s very different.” Echo agreed.

The girls pulled themselves back together for another hug, and then Raven stood, grabbing the shower head to rinse Echo’s hair, and then Harpers, and they all sat in a group waiting for Emori. They all got dressed, and at just about that moment they heard Monty yell that it was time for dinner, if you could even call it that.

They stood, and walked, arm in arm, into the common space, sitting at the table, scooting their chairs close together, leaning on each other. Echo was sure her eyes were puffy, and Harpers were shining a little, and the expression on the boys faces was comical. Confusion was the best word for it, but it was happy confusion, like they weren’t sure what was happening but they were glad it was.

They ate, and all piled into Raven’s room to watch some old movie Harper had been wanting to watch, and they all fell asleep after in a big pile on the floor.

Echo woke up before the rest, her arm asleep under Harper’s head, her own head resting on Emori’s thigh. She stayed perfectly still, so as not to wake them, and let herself revel in the feeling of it.

The feeling of being loved.

The feeling of being part of a group.

The feeling of comfort, of care, of support.

The feeling of having a family.

The feeling of having sisters.

 


End file.
